Content to Be
by ThePopTartSpirits
Summary: Yaoi. Jou's been having a bad... life, you could say. Seto wants to help. Fluff and goodness... read & review.


**

Content to Be

**

Yo. I seem to be on a PWP roll... although I am gonna work on a sequel to **Unless**, I promise.

Yaoi, of course. What else do I write? ^_^ Read and review, please.

* * *

The rain was coming down in torrents, but Jonouchi Katsuya didn't seem to notice or care. His golden mop of hair was soaked and plastered to his head, and his clothes had fared no better. He shivered as he stumbled along. No one who passed paid him any heed; he was just another lost puppy from the wrong side of the tracks.

He didn't hear the limo until it was crawling along next to him, matching pace with his ratty sneakers. Even when Jou did notice, he didn't look up.

A low, slightly rasping voice hailed him from an open window. It didn't raise itself over the din of the falling rain, but Jou could hear it fine. He raised his tired brown eyes.

"Need a ride? You look terrible."

Jou started to retort, "What's it to you?" but the shot was lost in a fit of coughing. Embarrassed at his condition, Jou quickened his pace.

The car door opened with a clack. Upon hearing the rustle of clothing as the limo's occupant piled out, Jou took off in a limping run. He forced his legs to sprint in their usual loping stride despite their injuries.

It wasn't long, however, before he slipped on the slick pavement and fell. Arms flailing, he went down in a heap. A squeal of agony and frustration escaped his pale lips when his tired, abused body hit the ground and refused to get up.

Warm, wet arms encircled his lithe, tortured frame and lifted him out of the puddle he lay in. Jou's amber eyes, weary and half-lidded with pain, widened in shock as they met the cerulean, now extremely worried ones of Seto Kaiba. 

Seto didn't say a word, he simply opened the door of the limo that had followed the chase and gently placed Jou inside.

A small, whimpering moan escaped Jou's lips when his bruised back hit the soft seat cushion. Seto shook his head and busied himself with making the injured boy comfortable.

Jou tried to raise himself up on his elbows, but Seto just pushed him back down. "Why?"

"Because you need rest."

"No," Jou said, his eyes studying Seto intently through the mask of dirt, blood and rain that coated his face, never leaving the billionaire's face as the other teen gazed out the rain-spotted window, "why are you helping me?"

Seto jolted at the question. "I—," he began, but found he didn't know.

He turned to ask Jou how he'd gotten that way, and wished he hadn't. His throat caught painfully at the sight he beheld. The golden-haired boy, bless his heart, had fallen asleep. His arms were dangling and mottled with bruises, and where his shirt had ridden up over his stomach Seto could see more of the same. Jou looked so young, so sweet and innocent in sleep, that Seto's hardened heart broke to see the youth so abused.

Seto let the boy sleep awhile. It was a long ride to the other side of the city, especially in the rain.

He told himself to leave Jou alone while he slept, but curiosity soon got the better of him. Dropping to his knees on the carpeted limo floor, Seto knelt beside the sleeping boy and gently lifted up Jou's shirt. For some reason he had the strange desire to touch the livid bruises that marred the boy's smooth, slightly built torso. 

His left hand started on Jou's stomach, where there was purple mark the size of someone's foot, and then slid to hold the boy's opposite side. Seto's right hand seemed to have a life of its own. It toyed first with one hardening nipple than the other as Seto watched in fascination.

Jou moaned in his sleep at the feathery touches and soon, the pleasures woke him. His soft brown eyes snapped open, and Seto backpedaled frantically to smash against the opposite wall. His eyes closed upon impact and a groan escaped his lips. Forgetting all his pain and feeling renewed strength rush through him with adrenaline, Jou shot off the seat and landed atop Seto. Panicked, he cupped the youth's face with trembling hands and rubbed the temples with his dirty thumbs. "Shit, wake up," he whispered.

The force of the impact with the limousine wall had caused the young CEO to see spots, but only briefly. His vision returned to normal, only to find an extremely worried puppy straddling him and leaning over, his eyes wide. Jou flushed at the look in Seto's eyes and made to move away, but Seto simply placed a hand on the back of the boy's neck. Jou was too surprised to resist when Seto pulled his face down and pressed their lips together.

Jou's eyes widened, then fluttered closed as Seto's tongue ran across his lower lip, demanding entrance. When Jou's shock-frozen body refused to respond to Seto's subtle pleas, the CEO simply took hold of Jou's jaw and gripped slightly. The pressure to those nerves made Jou's jaw drop open, allowing Seto to hungrily explore the boy's soft mouth.

That experience alone might not have brought Jou's release, but it sure as hell made his cold, wet jeans uncomfortable. He didn't know that a simple kiss could feel so good. He moaned into the ocean-eyed boy's mouth, but just then Seto broke the kiss. His brown-haired head bowed, he turned from Jou and tried to crawl out from under him. Jou, however, would have none of it.

He slammed Seto down on the carpeted floor beneath him, growling, "You finish what you started." Then he leaned down to once again to try and capture Seto's lips with his own. 

The CEO was not used to being dominated in any field. True, they were both new at this, but why should it be any different? Grabbing Jou's shoulder, he rolled so that Jou was pinned beneath Seto's strong body and not the other way around.

Jou whimpered loudly when Seto grabbed him in bruised areas by accident (they were hard to miss), and fear showed nakedly in his eyes. He regretted making any sort of move, even though he knew that his current predicament wasn't technically his fault. 

Technically.

Both could feel the other's arousal straining painfully against their clothes, but for some reason Seto was in no mood to hurry. He captured Jou's mouth in another violent kiss as his hand slid from the youth's stomach to grasp Jou's already hardened cock through the thin fabric of his jeans. 

Jou gasped, jerking and arching upwards. The movement caused Seto to reflexively tighten his fist, sending waves of pleasure through Jou's taut body.

Knowing that any sort of technique he used would be dulled by the puppy's jeans, Seto undid Jou's zipper and fished inside his boxers while delivering another lip-bruising kiss.

Grasping and holding tightly his prize, Seto began to massage the thick shaft, pumping his hand up and down in leisured movements that quickened as his own need became apparent. Panting and flushed, his face was buried in Jou's shoulder and so he didn't see the look of ecstasy frozen on the panting boy's face.

The rain was thundering on the roof of the limo, but even that racket did nothing to mask Jou's pleasured scream as he came into Seto's hand. He sagged against the unyielding floor. He was soon asleep, having already been spent of energy.

Seto let him sleep. _Still an hour and a half to go before we reach my office, _he thought as he carelessly licked his hand clean, _but the fun doesn't have to stop there._

Jou's dreams were haunted by the happenings of earlier that day. Upon arriving home after school, he'd found his father and two other drunks waiting for him. After they beat the living daylights out of him, laughing at his attempts to defend himself, they'd taken him on the hard, glass-strewn floor. All three of them took him 'til he lay unconscious and bleeding, as they had so many times before.

If Seto wanted to do the same, Jou thought groggily as he felt himself waking, then I am powerless to stop him. He'll just be like all the others, anyway— take me, laugh, and leave me, stripped of dignity, on the cold, hard ground...

Light streamed into his half-closed eyes and he grumbled, blinking. Upon opening his eyes fully, he found he was in an enormous bed in what he assumed must be the Kaiba mansion. The sun was out and setting. The rain had ceased.

"You were sound asleep," a low voice said. "I didn't want to wake you when we reached my office, so I brought you here instead."

Jou looked over at Seto, seated in an overstuffed armchair to his right. The young CEO had changed into a buttoned black shirt, old and baggy denim jeans, and slippers. The shirt was open at the top two buttons, revealing his smooth, tanned chest, and the sleeves were rolled to just below the elbow. Jou couldn't tear his eyes away. 

Seto, on the other hand, was captivated by the still-sleepy blonde youth. Jou's hair, now dry, was mussed and poofier than usual. He was dressed in an undershirt of Seto's and his own, faded and now freshly washed Flame Swordsman boxers. Seto had dressed the boy himself while Jou was still sleeping, taking great care not to irritate any of Jou's wounds. Said wounds had been bandaged and medicine administered, and Jou was beginning to feel better. He felt a sort of salve on his bruises; Seto had found it in the medicine cabinet and remembered vaguely that it brought bruising down almost immediately. Jou was just glad to feel nearly whole for the first time in what seemed like years.

Seto was glad the boy was making a recovery already; he'd been worried out of his mind for Jou. As he watched the boy sleep, he'd been struck dumb by the youth's beauty, which showed plainly even through all of the obvious damage. He was amazed that he had ever been enemies with someone so... pristine. _Even if I am a icy bastard at times,_ he thought to himself with an inward, sad smirk, _how could I have treated him so cruelly for so long?_

His subconscious answered that one for him: _Because you had no one else to take your temper out on. Firing employees just didn't have the sting of a true battle._

"Thanks," Jou muttered in response to Seto's earlier comment, than sank into the sheets once more.

Seto started. It sounded like Jou was answering the brunette's private thoughts... Then, a touch concerned, he stood, and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"If you're going to take me, just do it and be done with it. Why bother pleasuring me when you'll just leave me in the dust?"

His voice became thick with emotion and he had to stop talking in order to keep it under control. His tough-guy image wavered a bit when a solitary tear made its way down his cheek.

Taken aback, Seto used his thumb to gently wipe that tear away. Jou's bottom lip began to quiver.

"What makes you think that I would leave you?"

Seto's voice was lower than usual and barely audible. Jou saw with some surprise that Kaiba, as well, was fighting back tears. 

"I have been where you are, Jonouchi. When I was younger and my father still living, I was made a whore and beaten severely. 

"Who has done that to you?"

Jou looked away, down into the white mass that was his bed. His voice refused to settle into one octave as he answered shakily, "My father, too… and his friends, but they— they were d-drunk, so it—!"

Seto's fist smashed down into the bed and Jou's voice failed him at the sight of the brown-haired teen. Tears were dripping erratically down his tanned cheeks; his head was slightly bowed but Jou could imagine his eyes were flaming in hatred. "Dirty— bastards—," Seto choked, his voice cracking on the last syllable. His fist slammed into the soft mattress again.

Seto drew a deep breath and shook himself, then raised his eyes to meet Jou's. It was obvious he was still fighting his emotions when he said, "If anyone ever touches you again, I'll kill them. You should not have to feel the pain that I once felt."

Jou's already wide brown eyes widened still further under his tangled mess of golden hair.

"And if I find out that someone hurts you when I can't be there, I'll make him feel all the pain the world before he meets his end, and— and—"

Seto's sapphire eyes brimmed with tears once again as he grasped Jou's hand in his trembling own.

"And I'll never stop loving you," he whispered. He blinked rapidly and his tears ran down his already damp face to splash upon the sheets. 

Jou couldn't comprehend what he just heard. And from Seto Kaiba, no less.

No one had ever told him they loved him, not since his little sister. Yugi was his best friend, but he had the spirit of his Millennium puzzle. And besides, they both knew they could never think of one another like that. 

One time, Jou had run across Honda Hiroto and Ryou Bakura kissing in the park. Hell, he hadn't even known the two had interests like that, he'd thought they both had girlfriends. He didn't throw a fit when he saw them, either, and it surprised all three. Jou simply apologized for intruding, ignoring Honda's stammer and Ryou's flush, then turned and walked away.

Walking home after that, Jou had never felt so alone.

He had seen them at it again later that week and when he ran into Yugi and that spirit of his puzzle making out at school, Jou wondered if he'd ever find love. None of the girls even seemed interested, and all his friends already had someone. And the stinking-filthy-rich Seto Kaiba didn't care about anyone or anything except Mokuba and his precious company—

—so Jou thought.

For now he realized that Seto had felt the same way Jou did when Jou saw Yami and Yugi slow dancing at Homecoming, Honda and Ryou doing the same, both couples looking like they could just stay like that forever, content to be. Jou had felt so utterly alone when he saw the happy couples that he'd gone to the bathroom to try and slit his wrists with his keychain pocket knife. He was taking off his tie, to tourniquet his arm and increase the amount of blood, when he heard someone coming and ducked into a stall. His eyes had widened drastically at the sight of Seto Kaiba, eyes red-rimmed from tears, storming around the bathroom, completely silent and punching enormous holes in the drywall. No one had ever seen Kaiba lose control. Even when his little brother was trapped within a soul card at Duelist Kingdom and Seto was about to be trapped as well; Seto Kaiba showed no emotion. Now, however, was a different story. Jou wondered what could have gone so horribly wrong as to make the apathetic CEO cry.

He didn't have to wonder long. The door opened and Jou caught a brief glimpse of Malik Ishtar. He heard the Egyptian say, "Bakura told me to give you this back," and throw a rose at the shocked youth. Seto didn't say a word, but after the CEO left, Jou put his tie back on. _I am not alone._

"I'm not alone," Jou murmured, lost in his own thoughts. Seto's head jerked up. "What did you say?"

"I am not alone," Jou repeated, smiling somewhat shyly. He grasped Seto's hand once more in his own. Seto's tear-stained face broke into an enormous smile, such as that threatened to crack his face. "No… no, you're not." It was the first time Jou had seen him smile.

Seto held Jou's chin up with his fingertips and simply gazed into his happy brown eyes for a moment. Then he gathered Jou into his arms and held him tight.

Jou could feel Seto's heart racing; his lips were right near the young CEO's ear, and his warm breath danced upon the nerves there when he spoke. 

"You love me?"

Seto smiled again, holding Jou still tighter. "Hai, Jonouchi. Aishiteru, and I always will."

Jou pulled away to look Seto straight in his sapphire eyes. 

"Aishiteru," was all he said before pulling Seto into a kiss so intense that it made them both feel weak. 

The sun had set; the room in which they sat was dark and streaked faintly with silver moonlight. Seto laid Jou gently down amid the soft pillows as once again his tongue darted into the boy's mouth. His hand traced its way to Jou's face, and Jou's hands grasped Seto's shoulders.

It was again Seto who broke the kiss, flushed and panting. He didn't even have to ask; Jou nodded fervently. He needed to be loved, needed to feel this the right way. His hands were already fumbling to undo the buttons on Seto's shirt in the night-shrouded room.

Seto rolled his shoulders to drop the now undone garment, and gently raised Jou's arms over the boy's head. As he removed Jou's sleep-wrinkled shirt, he took the opportunity to press a trail of feathery kisses between the bandages to the youth's collarbone, nipping, licking, and kissing his way up Jou's neck to suckle the youth's earlobe. The strategic pleasuring brought a howling whimper from Jou's lips. Seto smiled.

He had been sitting in his blue flame boxers between Jou's own spread, boxer-clad legs, with his legs encircling the boy's waist. Now he shed his boxers and stretched languidly atop the blonde teen. Lust and appreciation shone in his eyes as he rolled to the side and tugged off Jou's boxers. He allowed those eyes to rake over the teen's lithe, nude body.

Jou felt insecure; he felt judged. He knew his bruises, still only slightly healed, and cuts looked terrible. A frightened whine issued from his clenched teeth.

Seto glanced up a Jou's scared expression and chuckled. "Jou, baby… you're beautiful."

Then the CEO, not even noticing Jou's surprise at his verdict, flipped the boy over gently, trying not to unseat any of the bandages or healing wounds. Grabbing a small bottle from a drawer in the nightstand, he coated three fingers with the sweet-smelling lubricant.

Jou blinked, the winced as a finger slid inside his tight entrance. Seto felt the boy's inner walls clench and planted a series of kisses on Jou's neck, trying not to let the tightness and heat take control of him. "Relax…" he managed. 

Jou nodded, and focused on relaxing, but when a second and third finger joined the first he whined uncomfortably. This was all new to him… none of his father's friends had ever bothered to prepare him.

Seto began to move his fingers in and out slowly, scissoring them and trying to stretch the hole further. Every few thrusts he'd strike a little bundle of nerves that Jou hadn't even known he had, causing the golden-haired boy to tense and moan.

Suddenly, the fingers were removed. Jou tried not to tense in anticipation.

Seto raised Jou slightly, intertwined their fingers, and thrust his hips forward sharply.

Jou threw his head back at the sensation. Seto had hit his prostate on the first thrust like he'd practiced his aim, and the golden-haired youth was in a golden sphere of incredible, fiery ecstasy.

Seto pulled out almost to the tip, then thrust back in sharply. Rocking his hips, he managed to establish a rather quick rhythm. He knew he should slow down, this being Jou's first consensual time, but his thrusts became faster and harder as he began to lose himself in the shockwaves of pleasure.

Jou was in another world altogether. Stars wheeled past in the darkness of his shock-widened eyes. He was well past being able to form coherent thoughts, much less coherent speech, or he would have tried to voice his pleasure to the youth that lay atop him. Jou hadn't know that something so sacrilegious and normally so demeaning would feel so… _good._

Seto was on the verge of just slamming into Jou again and again like an animal, but a single thought stopped him: _You don't want to be like them._

Then Jou cried out. "S-Seto! Oh, god… please, more… more… so close…"

"J-Jou…" Seto found he was once again losing control. Jou was writhing beneath him, calling out in his arousing voice.

Something inside him snapped, and Seto found himself thrusting as hard and as fast as he could. Jou _screamed_, loudly, his arms bent sharply as his fingers raked the sheets, and Seto wasn't faring much better. The brown-haired youth was panting heavily, while slamming in and out of the tight channel.

"Oh, god, Jou!"

He pulled out, flipped Jou over, and pushed back in, silencing the boy's moans with his lips. Jou's slender legs found their way to Seto's shoulders and he screamed as each of his lover's thrusts exploded sparks across his hazy vision. Seto's arms encircled his slim lover, and they rocked against each other almost violently. The bed wobbled, then shook under their hot, heavy, and wild lovemaking until the headboard was banging against the wall. Seto, too, was screaming.

The young CEO's head was thrown back as he arched in release, spilling his seed deep inside his blonde angel.

Jou then screamed out his lover's name as he came, feeling utterly exhausted yet pleasured, calm and gratified. 

As much as he hated to, Seto slipped out of Jou and rolled off to the side. He fell asleep with the boy in his arms, cradled protectively to his chest. 

Jou, too, let the darkness claim him, snuggling still closer to the one he'd never thought would love him, simply content to be. 

()Owari()

* * *

Not too shabby, eh? I don't _quite_ think I'm losing my touch... review! Review I say! ^_^


End file.
